For the Queen
by Blooming Kuro Hana
Summary: Muggle raised OC with no wand-waving background gets asked by Dumbledore to be the Muggle Studies professor during Fifth year. He accepted as a mission for the Queen.


I am sitting at a long table that is at one end of a high-vaulted ceiling room similar to a ballroom in looks and size. The table ran parallel with the wall behind it and the wall with the door across from it. This is the staff table. Between the staff table and the door isn't empty space, it is filled with tables that are perpendicular to the staff table. There are four tables in total and each are significant in their own way. Going left to right from the point of view of someone at the staff table, who all face the door: Slytherin for the cunning with colors green and silver; Ravenclaw for the intellects with colors purple and blue; Hufflepuff for the unified with colors yellow and black; and, Gryffindor for the brave with colors red and gold. Or at least, that is what I was told along with other things I have disregarded.

I am in a school that separates children at the age of eleven by their highest traits and keeps them all segregated. A consistent rivalry between the houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor doesn't help either, especially when everyone equates "evil" to Slytherin and "good" to Gryffindor. Superfluous titles. Though the existence of a Dark Lord and a Light Lord who are Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, doesn't help either.

Back to the present, the first years are being ushered in to wear a hat to be sorted. It is apparently sentient in a way. I watched despondently, not really caring about the sorting or the children shifting their gazes between me and the other new teacher, Remus Lupin. I will be teaching Muggle Studies, and he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Muggle Studies is a class to teach these children about the "muggle" world and its technology. Muggle is a derogatory, to me, word for non-magical. I _will_ be changing the name soon. Apparently only a hand-full of these students had any contact with the non-magical world, mainly because they are "muggleborns" (witches and wizards born from non-magicals) or half-bloods (witches and wizards born from a non-magical and a wizard/witch).

Idiocy.

My head snapped up and my eyes glued themselves on the Headmaster who had just said my name, introducing me to the populous. I stood and gave a small bow before seating once more. Words were not needed, they will get that when they have me for class as it is _mandatory_ for all years three and up.

I barely remember eating while I was lost in my thoughts. I know I didn't speak, the staff was still baffled by my presence even now.

_Two weeks ago we held a staff meeting to introduce myself and Remus Lupin. Everyone was seated around a round table, ironically I was sitting by Lupin in the only available seats left._

_"To start this meeting, I would like to introduce our two new professors: Remus Lupin as the Defense teacher and Aspen Noir as the Muggle Studies teacher." Headmaster Albus Dumblerdore stated before popping a lemon drop._

_Most of the teachers gave Lupin pleasantries, having known him from his school years at Hogwarts, before introducing themselves to me and asking me questions._

_"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Head of the House of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration Mistress and teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Noir."_

_"The please is mine, Transfiguration Mistress McGonagall. You may just call me Aspen." By the way her eyes lit up, I could tell she was amused._

_"Then, call me Minerva."_

_I gave her a small nod in agreement._

_"Filius Flitwick, Head of the House of Ravenclaw and Charms Master. Please call me Filius."_

_"If you call me Aspen, Filius."_

_"Of course, Aspen! I also have a question for you."_

_"And I may have an answer."_

_He laughed, "I was wondering what school you went to?"_

_"A simple university in America. Most likely not one you have heard of."_

_"You didn't go to the Salem Institute then?"_

_"No, I'm afraid I didn't have magical training as I am a non-magical."_

_Gasps resounded throughout the chamber and I gave a quick glance to the Headmaster, "I assume you didn't tell them when you hired me."_

_The old man smiled._

_"Albus!" The smile faded. "How _dare_ you hire a muggle who can't protect themselves from a _dementor_!" Minerva yelled at the Headmaster._

_"What is a dementor?" I interjected._

_"A dark creature that sucks out all of the good memories, can steal a soul, and makes the area around them cold from the negativity they give off. Also, muggles can not see them." Lupin explained_

_"Sounds ironic and easily handled."_

_"What!"_

_"As long as I am warm, I am not near one." I decided to not explain the ironic part._

_"You are insane!"_

And so on and so forth. To them I was a simple non-magical who was defenseless. As if. I have an inkling that the Headmaster knows _exactly_ who he hired and he hired an master in ritual, blood, song, and soul magic and martial arts. I was _far_ from defenseless.

I rose from my seat as the students began to leave and quietly made my way to my rooms. During the two weeks after I had been introduced, I had actually made friends with Severus Snape, the Potions Master and teacher. I could tell from his actions that he felt like he was in a war zone and was always on alert, so normally at the staff table I let him initiate conversation unless I had a question only he could answer.

He was extremely tense at the table tonight, much more than he had _ever_ been during the previous two weeks. He must feel threatened and/or wary. I'll learn during the year what all is going on and fix it if needed. The Queen herself gave me permission to take control of England's Wizarding World if I found probably cause to, starting at Hogwarts. I have the appropriate paperwork for Hogwarts and the Ministry.

I walked into my rooms after whispering the password, "Oma wa kuro raven." _Grandma is a black raven._

I had asked for an extra room to my suite besides the bedroom, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. I locked that room thoroughly because it held my Royal papers and all of my research that I have been doing.

After coming through the "front door" that is a portrait of Merlin, you enter the living room. There is a fireplace on the far wall across from the door which is connected to the school flow. On the left are the doors to my bedroom and bathroom. On the right are the doors to the kitchen and the secret room. The doorway to the kitchen was just an open doorway. In-between the "front door" and the fireplace were strategically placed couches, chairs, and tables. On the walls framing the doors and fireplace were bookshelves that were filled to the brim and had stacks of similar books on the floor in front of them because of the lack of space.

After entering my rooms, I first made a cup of hot cocoa, then I went to the secret room. Severus wouldn't make an appearance for two hours when it was time for rounds.

In the secret room, I paused to take everything in and decide on what to do during my limited time. One entire wall was dedicated to books along with the floor space in front of it. Two other walls, neither the one with the door, had cork board covering every inch of it. Then on the cork board was all of the evidence I had found with colored pins holding them in, each color meaning something. Then around each pin was a string that was attached to other similar colored pins showing that they were related. And some evidence had multiple colored pins in them linking that piece of evidence to multiple things. It was damning for many high powered people and lower rung ones.

One particular person who was in the center of a lot of my theories made me curious and wary: Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Supreme Mugwump.

Dumbledore was connected to the previous Dark Lord Grindelwald. He had ties to the current Dark Lord Voldemort. He was politically powerful. He was said to be the magical guardian of Harry Potter, the last of the Potter household and heir to the house of Potter and survivor of the Dark Lord Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. He had his hands in several businesses as well. He also was the head of the Order of the Phoenix.

He was too busy to be completely clean and I have pieced together several things. One, he was the one to introduce Thomas M. Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort, to the Wizarding World and gave him his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Two, Sirius Black who is said to be the secret keeper of the Potter's never had a trial and the Supreme Mugwump can arrange a trial for _anyone._


End file.
